The SAVE (Shared Audio-Visual Equipment) Consortium is an organization of mulitidisciplinary health-care institutions in Northeastern New York State. It was formed to assist in the improvement of the standard of instruction of health service staffs, and thus the qulity of patient care, at a minimal cost by the exchange of audio-visual, print and other materials and programs. In order to maximize its effects, the SAVE Consortium must establish an adequate collection of jointly-owned software on a variety of subject areas essential to the operation of member institutions. It must also provide jointly-owned standardized hardware to enable members, many of which are small hospitals or nursing homes lacking adequate audio-visual equipment, to make use of this software collection. This proposal seeks outside support to accomplish this as present New York State reimbursement formulas will not allow the expenditure necessary to establish these collections in a reasonable time.